Un amour caché
by Mlle Patmol
Summary: Cela se passe au temps des Maraudeurs.James à une sœur jumelle Lyse. Une histoire d'amour va naitre entre Lyse et Sirius Black mais James ne peux être au courant car il avait prévenu Sirius de ne jamais toucher à sa soeur.
1. Chapter 1

**Un amour secret**

**Résumer :**

Cela se passe au temps des Maraudeurs, ils sont en 7ème et dernière année à Poudlard. James à une sœur jumelle Lyse. Une histoire d'amour va naitre entre Lyse et Sirius Black mais James ne peux être au courant car il avait prévenu Sirius de ne jamais toucher à sa petit sœur.

Mais James le découvrira, comment va-t-il réagir?

**Introduction :**

**Nous sommes le premier jour des grandes vacances, il fait un temps magnifique et une chaleur agréable. Ce matin un filet entre par la fenêtre pour venir se poser sur mon visage. J'ouvre un œil puis l'autre, à mes côté mon meilleur ami dort profondément, je dépose un baiser sur son front, remet la mèche qui lui tombe du visage en place et je me glisse doucement hors du lit sans un bruit. Je prends quelques affaires avant de sortir et d'entrée dans la salle de bain, je mets l'eau de la douche à couler avant de me déshabiller et d'entrer sous une douche légèrement tiède. Après 15 minutes, j'étais enfin prête, une robe ouverte dans le dos laissant mon tatouage apparaitre dans le creux de mes reins, un magnifique papillon. Un maquillage léger mais fessant ressortir mes yeux bleu-argent. Je descendis l'escalier de la maison pour arriver dans le salon avant de me diriger vers la porte qui mené à la cuisine, où le petit déjeuner était déjà prêt.**

**-Merci maman.**

**Mais au faite je ne me suis même pas présentée, je m'appelle Lyse je suis la sœur jumelle de James Potter, à la rentrée nous serons en dernière année de la célèbre école de magie Poudlard. Et pour ces vacances d'été toute la petite troupe des Maraudeurs étaient à la maison. Je pris une tasse de café chaud et m'installa à la table, pris une brioche et je commençai mon petit déjeuner quand la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit laissant enter un des maraudeurs.**

**Salut Potter !**

**Ah non pas toi Black !**

**Dis pas ça je sais très bien que tu adore ! Dit-il avec un sourire arrogeant.**

**Laisse-moi rire ! Dis-je avec dégoût.**

**Je me levai de ma chaise afin de quitter la pièce, je ne pouvais plus supporter la présence de l'arrogeant Sirius Black mais il me rattrapa par le bras avec douceur.**

**Reste, je promets de bien me tenir.**

**Tu serais faire ça ? Dis-je d'un air sarcastique.**

**Promis Potter.**

**Je regagnai ma place alors que Sirius prenait place en face de moi, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et je reconnu de suite la personne qui venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte, je me levai pour le prendre dans mes bras.**

**- Bonjour ma petite princesse, comment vas-tu ?**

**-Bonjour mon petit mumu, bien dormi ? J'irais mieux quand j'aurais quitté cette pièce.**

**-Je dors toujours bien quand je suis à tes côtés. Sourit Remus.**

**-Tu ne m'as jamais invité à dormir avec toi ! Lança Sirius en rigolant.**

**-Cela n'arrivera jamais Black sauf peut-être dans tes rêves ! Bon je file.**

**Je déposai un bisou sur le front de Lunard puis quitta la pièce, James et Lily venaient d'arriver en bas de l'escalier, Cornedrue s'avança jusqu'à moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, il m'embrassa sur le front.**

**-Bonjour fréro, comment vas-tu ? Salut Lily !**

**-Salut petite sœur, une journée parfaite s'annonce.**

**-Coucou Lyse ! Répondit Lily en souriant.**

**Après 5 ans à avoir fait des déclarations d'amour plus belle les unes que les autres à la douce Lily Evans, celle-ci a fini par succomber au charmant James Potter. Ils vivaient le parfait amour depuis maintenant 2 ans et j'étais très heureuse pour mon jumeau, je ne l'avais pas vu si joyeux depuis la première fois que nous avions mis les pieds à Poudlard. Je continuai ma route vers le grenier, je pris mon bloc note et un crayon puis je m'installai sur le rebord de la fenêtre avant de commençai à dessiner le paysage qui m'entoure. C'était le moment que j'adorais car j'étais seule dans cette pièce, seul Lunard pouvait y entré. C'était ma grotte à moi et surtout je n'avais pas Black dans les pattes un réel bonheur. **

**La matinée arriver à sa fin, la porte s'ouvrit me sortant de mon dessin, je levai la tête avec un sourire pensant que c'était mon meilleur ami mais à la place je trouvai planter non loin de moi Black, je me rattrapai de justesse à la fenêtre. Une main se posa sur la mienne afin de m'aider à rentrer dans le grenier.**

**-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'être là ! M'énervais-je.**

**-Oui je le sais Potter mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, James et Lily sot sorties en ville, Remus a dû s'absenter pour la journée. Nous sommes que tous les deux dans cette immense maison. Sourit-il.**

**Un frisson d'horreur me parcourut, je sais que Remus n'avait pas le choix de partir mais je tuerais James à son retour pour m'avoir laissé seule dans notre maison avec son meilleur ami, je veux mourir maintenant.**

**-Je peux mourir ?**

**-Non car les Maraudeurs m'en voudrait si je te laisse faire. Aller j'ai préparé le déjeuner, puis une séance cinéma.**

**Je suivis Black vers la cuisine, il tira ma chaise afin que je puisse m'y installer confortablement avant de la repoussé délicatement vers la table. Début quand le grand et célèbre Sirius Black était galant ? Une délicieuse odeur arrivai jusqu'à mes narines, il avait préparé un gratin dauphinois avec un rôti de bœuf.**

**-Comment as-tu sût que c'était mon plat préférer ? L'interrogeais-je.**

**-Je ne savais pas mais c'est vraiment parfait si tu aimes. Répondit-il.**

**Après ce repas qui je dois l'avouer était parfait, il m'entraina vers le salon où il installa le film. Je m'installai dans le canapé, alors que Sirius prit place à l'autre bout. C'était la première fois qu'il était si gentil avec moi, je trouvais cela suspect qu'avait-il en tête ? **

**L'après-midi toucha presque à sa fin mais toujours aucune trace de mon frère ou de Remus et pourtant j'avais passé une journée agréable. Sirius se rapprocha doucement de moi au fur et à mesure, mon cœur s'emballait de plus en plus. Pourquoi ? **

**-Qu'est que tu fou Black ? Demandais-je.**

**-Rien ! **

**-Si tu crois m'avoir dans ton lit c'est raté !Je ne suis pas comme toutes ses filles. Je ne te trouve pas séduisant, ni drôle ni sexy.**

**Il ne répondit pas, son visage était soudainement rempli de tristesse. Je me sentis coupable mais il fallait que je lui fasse comprendre je n'avais pas le choix où je serais la prochaine sur sa liste et sa ce n'est pas possible. Je suis trop sensible, trop fragile, trop vulnérable pour sortir avec lui, je savais depuis le début qu'il fallait que je sois distante et froide pour qu'aucun sentiment ne puisse naitre entre nous car je serais l'ombre de moi-même après cette histoire et ça je ne voulais pas. J'avais déjà eu une histoire avec un homme à Poudlard, il était comme Sirius et il m'a piétiné le cœur, je ne voulais pas revivre cela. Aucun des Maraudeurs m'avaient su pour cette histoire mais j'avais mis longtemps à me remettre sur la bonne voie. Je me levai afin de quitter la pièce, je montai les escaliers deux à deux et m'enferma dans ma chambre. Je sautai sur mon lit, et fini par m'endormir enfoui dans les couvertures comme pour me protéger.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour à Poudlard !**

**Trois semaines se sont écoulées depuis, je trouve que cela passe vite malgré la présence de Black. La nuit est déjà bien avancée et pourtant je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, Remus dort profondément à mes côtés, j'aime le regarder dormir il a l'air si paisible à ce moment. Je me glisse discrètement hors du lit puis de la chambre, je descends doucement les marches pour atterrir dans le salon, j'ouvre la porte fenêtre afin d'entrer dans le jardin. Une balancelle ce trouve non loin, je m'y installe confortablement afin de regarder les étoiles qui brille si fort dans le ciel. Depuis toute petite j'aime observer les étoiles, j'adore l'astronomie. **

**Cela fait un moment que je suis assise à contempler le ciel quand je sens quelqu'un déposer sur mes épaules une couverture dans laquelle je m'enveloppe car j'ai un peu froid, je me tourne pour voir qui est ce. A ma grande surprise c'est Sirius, sans un mot il s'installe dans la balancelle et regarde le ciel.**

**-Belle nuit ! Souffla-t-il. Que fais-tu ici Potter ?**

**-Je ne trouve pas le sommeil et toi Black ? Demandai je curieuse.**

**-Pareil !**

**Je le regardai, il avait froid lui aussi, sans vraiment aimer ce que j'allais faire je m'approchai de lui et l'enveloppa avec moi dans la couverture. Il me regarda surpris mais ses yeux me remercier de ce geste. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et me replongeai dans le ciel, Sirius en fit de même. **

**La nuit laissa place à l'aube, le soleil commença doucement à se lever, sans m'en apercevoir je me suis endormi. Sirius lui me regarder dormir, un sourire ce dessina sur son visage avant de passer sa main dans mes cheveux brun et bouclés. Il réussit à récupérer quelques mèches, il ouvrit un petit collier où il les déposa. Le soleil vient me chatouiller le visage, j'ouvris les yeux doucement, je ne savais pas trop où je me trouvai mais je me rappelai la nuit dernière. Je m'étais donc endormi, je relevai la tête où je vis un Sirius endormi. Je me levai et gentiment lui secoua l'épaule. Sirius ouvrit les yeux doucement.**

**-Salut Potter ! Bien dormi ?**

**Je tournai les talons afin d'entrer dans la cuisine et de préparer le café, je me servis une tasse et tendit une autre à Sirius qui venait d'arriver. **

**-Si jamais tu parles de la nuit dernière à qui que ce soit, je te tue Black. C'est bien clair pour toi ?**

**-T'en fais pas ce sera notre petit secret Potter. Répondit-il avec son sourire arrogeant.**

**Les autres Maraudeurs entrèrent à leur tour dans la cuisine, Remus déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux avant de prendre place à mes côtés et James me pris dans ses bras un long moment avant de me donner un baiser sur le front puis il prit place à coté de Lily. Le petit déjeuner se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

**Après le petit déjeuner, James prit Sirius à part afin de lui parler.**

**-Que ce passe-t-il Cornedrue ?**

**-Tu te souviens de notre discussion, il y a maintenant 6 ans ? Questionna James.**

**-A propos de Lyse ? Oui ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai promis de ne pas faire de ta sœur la prochaine victime de mon charme.**

**-Tu as plutôt intérêt sinon je te tue Patmol, ma sœur c'est une partie de moi. **

**-Je comprends bien ! Une promesse et une promesse, foi de Maraudeurs.**

**James eu un léger sourire puis il attrapa un ballon et ils jouèrent dans le jardin, j'étais assise sur la balancelle avec mon carnet de croquis où je dessinai la scène qui se dérouler devant moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.**

**Les vacances touchaient à la fin, nous préparions nos valises pour rentrer à Poudlard, notre bonne vieille école de magie. Puis un a un nous primes de la poudre de cheminette afin de se rendre nous loin de la gare King's Cross. Nous passions le passage menant à la voie 9 ¾ où le Poudlard Express nous attendait.**

**-En revoir mes chéris ! Sanglota notre mère.**

**-Maman, nous avons passé l'âge que tu pleures quand nous partons ! Ronchonna James.**

**Nous embrassions nos parents avant de partir nous installer dans le train, on se dirigea vers notre wagon habituel. Je sentis une main m'empoigné soudainement, je me retournai afin de voir qui c'était.**

**-Malfoy !**

**-Et oui Potter ! Fais bien attention à toi pour cette dernière année ! Lança-t-il de sa voix sifflante.**

**-Lâche ma sœur ! S'emporta Cornedrue.**

**-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment envie ! Taquina Lucius.**

**Je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre que Sirius était sur Lucius et lui mettait des coups de poing, je le pris par les bras pour le relever.**

**- Calme-toi Sirius. Dis-je stupéfaite.**

**Je pouvais voir dans les yeux de Black toute la colère qui brulait son cœur à cette instant mais pourquoi voyait il rouge pour moi ? Je ne savais pas ce qui s'est passé dans sa tête à cet instant mais cela me toucha plus que je ne laissée apparaitre. Nous rentions dans notre compartiment et le train prit le départ pour le château. Je sortis un livre de mon sac et m'installa contre le torse de Remus qui lisait lui aussi tout en passant sa main autour de ma taille, James et Sirius quant à eux jouèrent au échec version sorcier. Le voyage fut calme et silencieux.**

**On venait d'arriver au château, nous entrions dans la grande salle où la cérémonie des premières années allait commencer. Nous prîmes place à la table des Gryffondor, puis la cérémonie commença. **

**Après un repas bien copieux, nous nous dirigions vers la salle commune des rouge et or. **

**Les garçons s'installèrent sur les fauteuils alors que les groupies insupportable de Sirius arriver en masse. Elle me fatiguée déjà.**

**-Bon je monte ! Dis-je.**

**Je montai l'escalier et entra dans le dortoir des garçons, grâce à l'aide du professeur Dumbledore j'avais pu cohabiter avec les Maraudeurs. Je pris ma valise et rangea mes affaires, mon lit était collé juste à celui de Lunard. J'attrapai un livre de cours DCFM, me posai dans mon lit et commençai à lire. Quelqu'un arriva dans le dortoir, je savais qui c'était d'avance et je ne me suis pas trompée Remus apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il rangea ses affaires avant de se poser à mes côtés.**

**Le lendemain matin, je fus la première debout, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain afin de prendre une bonne douche. Sirius n'entendit pas l'eau coulé dans la salle de bain, il sortit discrètement de son lit pour ne réveiller personne et entra dans la salle de bain, Lyse sortait à se même moment de la douche. Elle poussa un petit cri de peur puis de surprise, elle attrapa la serviette aussi vite que possible et l'enroula autour de sa taille.**

**-Pardon, pardon, pardon, je ne savais pas ! Dit Sirius.**

**-Je vais te tuer Black ! M'énervais-je.**

**-Je te jure que je ne savais pas que tu étais là.**

**Je ne pus que le croire, il avait l'air gênait et surpris, mais je voyais quand même rouge. Je me calmai avant de reprendre.**

**-Je te crois mais ne refait jamais plus ça, 'est compris Black ! Car la prochaine fois tu es mort. Maintenant sort de là que je finisse de me préparer.**

**Il s'avança vers moi, approcha près de mon oreille.**

**-Très belle femme en tout cas. Tout ce qui me plait.**

**Je brandis le poing mais Patmol sortit de la salle de bain, je repris mes esprits et fini de me préparer. Quand je sortis de la salle de bain, j'étais fin prête, les garçons prirent la salle de bain sauf Black.**

**-Si tu parles encore de mon corps je te jure que je te fais manger la moquette jusqu'au dernier mètre carré !**

**-Je n'ai rien dis, mais je vais avoir cette vision à chaque fois maintenant ! Sourit-il.**

**-Arrête de suite où j'en parle à James et c'est lui qui va te faire ta fête ! M'emportai-je.**

**Je savais que maintenant il ne pourrait s'empêcher de revoir cette scène dans sa tête, un frisson de dégout me parcourut. Je pris mon sac à dos et descendis du dortoir très en colère.**

**Les garçons venaient d'arriver dans la grande salle, Lunard me prit dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front.**

**-Alors princesse, tu étais presser ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.**

**-Désolée mais j'avais quelque chose à faire avant. Répondis-je.**

**Il me sourit puis se servit un café avec des croissants, il m'en tendit la moitié, un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.**

**Après ce petit déjeuner copieux, nous nous dirigions vers notre première cours de la journée DCFM avec le professeur Dumbledore. Sirius avait son regard posait sur moi, il avait beau être derrière avec James et Lily, je ressentais son regard sur moi et cela m'agacé de plus en plus. Si seulement je pouvais lui retirer se souvenir de la tête. Je sens que cette année va êtes longue, il faut que je lui trouve une femme à mettre dans son lit et je devrais avoir la paix, le connaissant il a déjà un plan pour cette nuit. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur, comme ça il ne verra plus mes courbes généreuses, ce n'est pas très sympa pour la fille qui sera dans son lit se soir mais au moins il me lâchera.**


End file.
